Titan
Titan/Giant Titan/Giant is an element based on giants. Titan requires Nature and Earth to be fused, costing 650 diamonds. Titan is oftenly based on exaggerated and extreme physical strength, with one weakness of it being very slow and pretty steady like Earth. Each spell turns you slightly bigger. Using a spell from this element gives you 25% defense for the duration of the certain spell used, except for the ultimate. Statistics Damage : High Defense : High Speed : Sluggish Spells Stone Throw User throws a chunk of the crust at the location of the cursor, crushing opponents with great density. --> The user turns 1.5x larger than themself. They grab the earth below them, raises it, and throws it at the direction of the cursor. The rock has high density, and has gravity. Charging gives it a farther range with stronger force : Instant Click -> 35 studs Charged (1 ~ 2 seconds) -> 45 studs Fully Charged (3 seconds) -> 65 studs The rock can do 215 ~ 330 damage to opponents and crush them, immobilizing them for 3.5 seconds. The rock is solid, and can be interacted. This projectile spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana * Note : '''Try not to get on the rock's way even if you're suspended on mid-air. The rock can bring opponents on their way and do 50 damage, with the extra damage from crushing. '''Overpowered Slam User grabs the nearest opponent, raises them, then slams them on the solid ground, delivering a high amount of damage. --> The user grows a large body with enough strength to carry players. They will grab any opponent within proximity with their large hands. If none was taken, they will shrink back to their original size. If they were able to take one from the nearest, it will deal 50 ~ 100 damage at first. The caster raises their hand then slams down the target towards the ground with vicious strength. This will deal 200 ~ 275 damage. This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 375 shards Titanic Bounce User jumps from their location to another area, squashing players with their incredible weight. --> The user turns 2.4x larger than them self, curls them self up and bounces from their location towards a 23 stud range. This gives them immunity to damage for the duration of their air suspension. Upon landing, they pulverize opponents within their destination, dealing 125 ~ 250 damage and paralyzes them for 2 seconds. This travelling spell has a 4 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana and costs 500 shards * Note : '''Because of how long the caster travels in mid-air to reach their area, targets have much time to escape their extreme, massive weight. '''Mighty Plow User swings their huge arm to their left, throwing away opponents in front towards a great distance. --> The user grows 2.7x larger than ever. However, their right arm appears to be larger. They will use it to grab nearby enemy units, swinging from right to their left, taking as much as 5 opponents in front of them. When the caster has taken a considerable amount of opponents, they will raise them, then throw them at a whopping distance of approximately 70 ~ 140 studs range. Upon landing on to the solid ground, players take 145 ~ 320 damage. This also deals damage to opponents on their area, twice less of it. This close range spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 600 shards Super-Powered Strength User turns into a horrendously large titanic giant walking slowly, crushing unfortunate players they cross by. Has different attack methods. --> The user springs to the air, suspends them self, then 11.3x bigger than their original size. They will land on the ground, causing some shaking, and stuns opponents on their destination and deliver 25 ~ 75 damage. They walk slowly like a newbie player, crushing opponents with their feet, dealing 50 ~ 100 damage and paralyzes for 1.5 seconds. Being a giant will last for 16 seconds. Gives the user 50% damage reduction and the ability to reflect 25% damage taken. They have 3 different attack methods to use : # 'Slammer Fist -> '''Pulverizes opponents with their large fists, dealing 100 ~ 175 damage to opponents and stuns them for 2 seconds. Consumes 250 mana. Has 4 second cooldown # '''Enhancement -> '''Enhances their speed by 15% for 10 seconds. Consumes 400 mana. Has 8 second cooldown. # '''Great Force -> '''Jumps from one area to another, literally anywhere (except that there's gravity so you should calculate probabilities). Crushes opponents beneath them, dealing 150 ~ 300 damage. Consumes 300 mana. Has 4 second cooldown. # '''Incredible Step -> '''Steps on the nearest opponent, crushing them, dealing 130 ~ 260 damage and paralyzes for 1.8 seconds. Consumes 350 mana. Has 5 second cooldown. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 50 second cooldown. ''*COnsumes 1000 mana and costs 750 shards